


Planet Fit-Nass

by Graendoll



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Absurd, Crack, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, planet fitness - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll
Summary: This is straight crack, inspired by the Planet Fitness Twitter account. I owe this especially to Polly, from Planet Fitness for helping me work through the outline. Also, a special thanks to Paul for his willingness to engage with Reylo culture.This is for you.





	Planet Fit-Nass

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://i.imgur.com/3addCbL)

It had been six months. Six long months since they had seen each other. Since she had felt his powerful thigh under her hand, smelled the glorious masculine odor of his sweat, watched his lip quiver as he pleaded with her to stay.

The force had continued to connect them regularly. At first, she had ignored him, angry and unsure of what to say or do. Then she had railed at him, finally letting lose all the frustration she’d felt. And then finally, after months of tension, she’d broken down and talked to him.

Since then, they had formed a tentative truce. And the more the talked and interacted the more Rey had come to realize that her created family would include him. It had to. She was a scavenger and he was worth scavenging. He would return to the light, or else.

Or else what she wasn’t sure. But there was definitely an “or else”.

Over the course of their separation, Rey had studied and tried her best to assume the responsibility of being The Last Jedi. She studied, and trained, and even asked the Supreme Leader questions, which he rarely answered. The Jedi texts were mostly unhelpful, but she’d discovered something recently during her reading that had her bouncing on her toes in enthusiasm the next time the force bond opened up.

“Ben!”

The black haired man tossed his head and looked at her before his secret, barely there smile graced his lips.

“Rey.”

Grinning, she approached him shyly. Their truce was tentative and even though she had a bizarre desire to pounce on him and wrap him in a hug the way Finn greeted Rose after a long day, she wasn’t sure how he would react.

“I want to see you.” He blinked twice, his only response to her statement, so she continued. “I found a place! A neutral planet in the Outer Rim.”

Ben toyed with his lips while he considered her invitation.

“What’s the name of this planet?”

“Fit-nass.”

“Fit…nass?”

“Yes! I found it in the Jedi texts. It was a training ground a long time ago. We could train there _together._ ”

“Are you sure it’s not Planet _Fitness?”_ Ben stared hard at the fourth wall, but Rey didn’t notice.

“No, it’s Fit-nass. I checked.” She pulled out her data pad and began reciting coordinates to him, which he rapidly copied onto his own data pad.

“Can we meet there soon?”

“I can try to get away in a standard galactic week. Can you manage it?”

Rey nodded, and set aside her data pad.

“I’m looking forward to seeing you, Ben.”

He opened his mouth but before he could say anything the connection closed.

 

**

One Standard Galactic Week Later

 

Rey made a strong argument to Leia for leaving the resistance alone, in a small trading vessel they’d managed to scavenge while hiding from the First Order in the early months after Crait. She’d explained the Jedi texts, the planet, and her desire to train. The general with hesitant, and insisted Rey take a companion. Against her better judgement, she agreed to take BB-8, a decision which Leia authorized to the annoyance of Poe. Since declaring them torture buddies, the older pilot had continuously irritated Rey with his stories of bravery. Rey and the General had hugged on the tarmac before Rey departed, waving with a smile, and took off, her enthusiasm for her meeting with the woman’s son outweighing her nerves about the possibility of being caught by the enemy.

When she landed on the distant planet, she was struck by the scenery. Rey stared out over the landscape in awe, only turning away when BB-8 made a noise that sounded distinctly like alarm. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a tall black-clad figure moving towards her.

“This whole planet is purple and yellow.”

“I know! Isn’t it beautiful? I like green, but this is nice too. The Jedi texts speak of the balance that can be found in these two colors.”

“That’s probably why they trained here.”

Rey smiled and turned, pointing towards the space dock and receiving area.

“Let’s go sign in and let them know we’re here.”

“I can’t just let them know I’m here, I’m the Supreme Leader.”

“Use the name Ben Solo, no one knows who that is.”

Her companion frowned at her, but she ignored it, leading the way to the planet’s entry station.

BB-8 continued to beep quietly as the trio walked in to the large official receiving area.

“Good afternoon, visitors! My name is Polly, and this is Paul. Welcome to Planet Fit-nass. Please leave your weapons at the checkpoint. If you wish to spar, you’ll have to use our training sabers.”

Kylo grumbled.

“What kind of security does this environment have? I refuse to leave my _life_ in the hands of strangers.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Paul piped up, “we have a Lunk Alarm that goes off if anyone tries to take a weapon that isn’t theirs.”

The Supreme Leader looked suspicious, but Rey turned her weapon over happily and smiled at him, encouraging him to do the same. With a muttered curse, he handed the attendant his weapon.

“We need you both to sign in, here.” Polly pointed to the orderly clipboard. Rey and Kylo reached for the pen at the same time, hands touching briefly before the each colored in embarrassment.

“You can go first,” said Kylo.

“Thank you.” Rey smiled shyly before signing in. Her hand writing was utilitarian and simple, but Kylo’s signature of Ben Solo was full of swoops and curves and extra lines making Rey suddenly nervous about her own simple markings. “Wow, that’s really beautiful handwriting Ben.”

“It’s calligraphy.” He put the pen down and cleared his throat. “I, um, used to practice it. When I was younger.”

“It’s pretty.”

“Thanks.”

They stood awkwardly for a moment before Polly and Paul ushered them out of the receiving area and into the training rooms.

The large open room was also decorated in all sorts of purple and yellow. Rey suspected it was to encourage balance and was quite pleased with herself for suggesting the two of them meet up to train here. She was suddenly very excited to get started.

“Okay, let’s start with some yoga!”

Ben startled and looked at her with wide eyes.

“Yoda? That little shit’s been dead for years!”

Rey blinked in confusion.

“What? No, yoga. To stretch and warm up.”

“Oh.”

“Who’s Yoda?”

Ben didn’t answer, instead removing his outer tunic and exposing his muscular arms and the white sleeveless shirt that barely hid the outlines of his manly chest. Rey drew in a deep breath. It had been a long time since he’d surprised her with his naked chest on Acht-to, but she had never forgotten how handsome he’d looked, even if she was accusing him of killing his father at the time.

He moved around the room before grabbing a practice saber from the wall, swinging it with strong, fluid movements. Rey admired the way he moved. He was so strong, and graceful, and _big_. She remembered the thrill of fighting with him on the Supremacy and swallowed as he delivered a particularly deadly looking slash.

“Are you going to grab a practice saber?”

“Yes! Obviously. I was just – trying to decide which one I wanted.” Rey walked quickly to the wall and grabbed a saber.

She swung it around a few times before looking up to see him watching her.

“What are we here, Rey?”

“To exercise our demons.” That’s what Leia had said once, that her demons needed to be exercised. Rey was pretty sure if anyone had demons that needed exercise it was Ben Solo. “Did you bring yours? I don’t have any, but I thought, dark side…you know, demons.”

“Did I - ?” Ben sighed and lowered his saber. “No, that’s – it’s exorcise. With an ‘o’. Not…you know what, it doesn’t matter.”

He stalked towards her, and she held up her practice saber to ward him off. He lunged, attacking and she once again found herself crossing swords with him. They went on for a few minutes, circling each other until he found an advantage and pinned her to the wall, practice sabers clashing, his greater strength pushing into her as she struggled to fight him off.

“I win.”

His intense gaze was making her feel things that had nothing to do with sparring.

“You need a personal trainer.” He whispered. “Let me show you the ways of circuit training.”

His breath hit her cheek and she sighed.

“Ben…”

“Rey…”

They tossed their sabers aside, one with the force and on the same page, before they leaned into each other, lips and tongues and hands coming together in a chaotic, messy coupling. Ben pressed her into the wall, hands on her cheeks, as he growled into her mouth. Not wanting to be outdone, Rey drew on the force to add strength to her small form before shoving him abruptly onto his back, using her momentum to fall on top of him.

He grunted before she attacked his mouth with her, straddling him with her thighs and trying to pin him to the ground underneath her.

“I’ll not be seduced.” He grumbled.

“Yes, you will.” She responded, as she ripped his shirt off, exposing his massive chest, marred by a scar. _Her_ scar. She licked it and he squeaked before rolling her off him until they switched positions. When she looked up at him again, she whispered, “You’ll turn. I’ll help you.”

“Help me get your shirt off first.”

Rey did so with enthusiasm, watching as his expression turned to one of awe as she exposed her naked breasts to his gaze.

“Okay, you’re right. I’m being seduced.”

Rey pulled his lips down for another kiss, reveling in the feel of her skin on his. Ben cupped her breasts in his hands, and she arched into him while wrapping her strong thighs around his waist. She felt his hardness pressing into her and gasped when he rubbed it against her rhythmically, mimicking the movements of coupling.

“Take off those high wasted pants so I can see you.”

Sitting back on his knees he looked down at her before nodding once and standing. Rey’s gaze followed his movements as he unlaced the leather pants before slowly pulling them off to reveal his manhood.

“I think I’ve chosen my practice saber.” Rey chuckled and his eyes darkened before he used the force to rip her pants off, leaving her as naked as he was. Lowering himself to her once more, he let his gaze wander over her naked form before capturing her mouth once more. When his silky head brushed against her core she whimpered.

“Rey, can I?”

Nodding, she reached down between their bodies to line him up at her entrance. As he pressed forward into her, she gasped, the feeling of him unlike anything she had ever experienced. She wasn’t ignorant of the pleasures of the flesh, but this was _Ben._ The man who shared the force with her. Her bond-mate. She could feel him through the force, and it intensified everything. When he was fully sheathed inside her they both stilled, capturing the other’s gaze with their own.

“I won’t turn to the dark side for a pretty pair of eyes.” She told him as he slowly began to thrust.

“I don’t care.” He whispered as his lips met her ear.

As his pace quickened, Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, hands gripping his hair. She locked her ankles around his back as they continued to rut into one another. After only a few moments, the force providing a feedback loop of pleasure, they came in unison, reaching their climax simultaneously.

Panting on the floor, Rey opened her eyes to see him staring down at her.

“I’m never letting you go now, Scavenger.”

“You have to, we only signed up for a day pass.”

Ben stared down at her with a look of confusion. “I thought we got a black membership? There was a spa.”

“I don’t have the credits.”

“Join with me. Together we can train and bring a new order to the galaxy.”

“You really have to stop asking me that.”

He grimaced. “One day, you’ll say yes.”

“But not today.”

He helped her up and together they got dressed, each one glancing slyly at the other.

The training continued on Planet Fit-Nass, until the war between the First Order and the Resistance was over, a ceasefire negotiated between the Last Jedi and the Supreme Leader. When the new galactic banner of peace was brought out, it was both purple and yellow, balanced in the force.


End file.
